La declaración! Chapter:3 SxM TxB
by Cathita-Chan Albarn
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de maka y todos le hacen una sorpresa , pero...¿soul le pedirá a maka que sea su esposa?¿que pasara en sus vidas y su futuro? , averígualo y léelo , "ultimo capitulo"


_Bueno este es el 2 capitulo y ultimo, espero que les guste! :3_

_**"la historia es mía"! y es el ultimo capitulo**_ _, voy a seguir subiendo mas __**fanfic de soul eater!**_

_**Soul Eater:**__ no me pertenece , mi mente no puede imaginarse tal joya*-* jejeje! :3_

_**la propuesta de matrimonio!**_

* * *

_**((Soul Pov))**_

Desperté en la mañana , estaba muy ansioso , a si que , sabia que despertaría luego , me bes ti y me puse mi traje , eso si , mi camisa era verde , no roja... el plan era que tenia que salir del departamento sin ser visto y dejarle una nota a maka , salí de mi habitación , no ice mucho ruido , para que maka no se despertara , ice el desayuno , me ice unas tostadas y le ice el platillo a maka , y le deje una nota...

_**((Maka Pov))**_

Me desperté por los rayos de sol que llegaban directamente en mi rostro , me levante , me di un baño y luego fui a la cocina , para preparar el desayuno , pero el desayuno estaba listo y encontré una nota...  
Nota:

Maka,te tengo una sorpresa , abre el regalo que esta en la mesa de noche , ponte lo y ve a la mansión de kid , a las 3...

espero que te guste el 1° regalo que te compre , espero que te guste el 2° y el 3° , nos vemos...

Soul...

cuando la leí, pensé - 3 regalos?- , me di vuelta , y mire la mesa de noche , donde estaba una caja roja con una cinta verde al verla sonreí por los colores , me acerque y abrí la caja , donde encontré un hermoso vestido de rosas rojas con el fondo blanco y unas sandalias negras , fui a mi habitación llevando el vestido y las sandalias , me lo puse y me peine , dejando mi pelo caer debajo de mis hombros y puse una cinta roja sujetando mi pelo , fui a la cocina y desayune , vi por mientras tele y luego almorze , cuando por fin eran las 3 , mis nervios me dominaron , salí del departamento y me encamine en la mansión de los shinigamis...

_**((Soul Pov))**_

Cuando salí del departamento , me subí a mi moto y fui a la mansión de los shinigamis , cuando llegue toque el timbre y como en 8 segundos abrieron la puerta (ya saben como es kid :L) , cuando abrieron pase sigilosamente , y fui a la sala donde estaban todos de gala al igual que yo , todos me sonrieron al verme y yo les devolví la sonrisa...  
liz: bueno , cada uno sabe su posición!

tsubaki: Hi!

todos se fueron y yo me diriji al fondo del pasillo donde esta un piano , completamente en blanco , abrí la tapa y comencé a tocar...

_**((Maka Pov))**_

cuando llegue a la mansión , toque el timbre y en 8 segundos , para ser exactos , se abrieron las puertas..., entre a la mansión y las puertas se cerraron de golpe , me gire para ver quien las cerro , pero no habia nadie , estaba completamente oscuro el pasillo , pero un luz en la sala de estar se alumbro , camine asia ya y vi una...

_**Nota:**_

_Hola maka, mira , te vas a encontrar con muchas notas , las cuales te guiaran asía tus regalos y asía tu destino..._

_busca bien tu regalo que esta por aquí , ese es de mi parte..._

_te quiere liz..._

cuando termine de leerla , la deje en la mesa de noche que estaba afrente mio , y comen se a revisar los colchones y vi un cuadro..., ese cuadro era de color blanco con verde , de forma de caramelo , lo saque para verlo mejor y vi que era un cuadro donde esta yo y soul es nuestra primera cita! , fue muy lindo ese detalle, sonreí y al ver la punta del cuadro vi una...

_**Nota:**_

_Feliz cumpleaños maka ,bueno , todos los regalos que encuentres tienes que dejarlo a qui , en la sala de estar , no te preocupes , cada paso que des , se te iluminara el pasillo , este es el regalo de liz , ahora escucha bien , escucharas unas risitas por el pasillo , ve y camina , y te encontraras con tu segundo regalo de mi parte..._

_Te quiere... Patty!_

deje la el cuadro en el sillón , de modo que lo vieras , mire por el pasillo oscuro , ya que estaba escuchando unas risitas , camine lentamente y mientras caminaba se iluminaba el pasillo , en realidad parecía película de terror , pero la verdad , sabia que no me iba a pasar nada , cuando llegue , a mi punto , entre al in comedor de la mansión , y en la mesa encontré una cajita de envoltorio amarillo , camine mas asía la mesa y me encontré con otra nota que estaba en la tapa...

**_Nota:_**

_Feliz cumpleaños maka , este es mi regalo , espero que te guste , ahora tienes que sentir , a ver si sientes un alma que se agita rápidamente , ahora es el turno de tu 3 regalo..._

_te quiere Patty..._

abrí la caja , y me encontré con un hermoso vestido amarillo con manchas negras , era realmente hermoso , se escucharon risitas en el in comedor , por una parte oscura que estaba en el pasillo , sonreí y dije...

maka: es realmente hermoso...

patty: -susurrando- denada

fui a la sala de estar y junto con el cuadro deje el vestido que me abia comprado patty , luego volví donde estaba anteriormente y en la pared encontré la siguiente...

**_Nota:_**

_Bueno , ahora es mi turno , Feliz cumpleaños maka , bueno escucharas mi alma y me seguirás , te encontraras con un maravilloso regalo , espero que te guste..._

_tu Gran ore-sama y hermano_

_Blac Star..._

cuando termine de leer la carta , no pude evitar sonreír , por lo que me abia dicho "hermano" , fue muy lindo de su parte , cuando de un golpe escuche un alma , sabia de quien era , pero la sorpresa , fue repentina , levante mi rostro , y comen se a caminar , cuando llegue a una habitación del numero (cual creen ustedes) 1° , abrí la puerta y se ensendio la luz de inmediato y en el escritorio estaba un cuadro color verde que en una foto salíamos todos , shinigami-sama, kid , liz y patty , black star y tsubaki y soul y yo , sonreí y escuche que alguien me abia dicho algo...

Bs: que te parecio , mi regalo?

maka: es muy lindo de tu parte black star...

cuando di la vuelta la puerta estaba abierta, salí y fui a la sala de estar donde al lado del vestido de patty , deje en cuadro , sonreí y me fui donde estaba la ultima ves , en la habitación 1° , luego escuche unos pasos del otro pasillo y camine , estaba una habitación donde decía 5° , sabia que era el turno de tsubaki , a ella le encanta el numero 5 , y en la puerta encontré una...

**_Nota:_**

_ahora es mi turno , Feliz cumpleaños maka y espero que te guste , luego encontraras la siguiente carta , entra al cuarto y veras mi regalo..._

_ te lo regale pensando en lo que me dijiste en el centro ,te quiero hermanita... _

_te quiere... tsubaki_

sonreí , al leer "hermanita" , entre a la habitación e igual que en la 1° habitación se encendieron las luces al instante cuando entre , y en la cama encontré lo que mas deseaba , El libro original de Romeo y Julieta! , no lo podía creer , salí de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa y me diriji asía la sala de estar y lo deje al lado del regalo de black star , luego fui de nuevo a la habitación y escuche una puerta cerrarse , fui al final del pasillo y escuche la vos de kid...

kid: por aquí-susurro

Doble a la derecha y encontré la habitación 8° , antes de entrar vi la siguiente...

**_Nota:_**

_Hola maka , entra a la perfecta habitación simétrica y encontraras mi regalo simétrico para ti , en un mueble esta mi regalo, encuentra lo, espero que te guste, luego encontraras la siguiente nota en el escritorio , ve primero mi regalo y luego lee la nota..._

_te quiere... Death The Kid_

entre a la habitación y de repente se ensendio la luz , y encontré la habitación demasiado ordenada , entre y vi 2 muebles , vi uno dorado y el otro negro con blanco , abrí el negro con blanco y vi un sobre dorado , lo tome y lo abrí y vi que era un cheque de: _**"1.000.000"**_ , y una nota que decía...

**_Nota:_**

_Feliz cumpleaños maka , espero que tu y soul lo ocupen bien , y te quiero mucho maka y espero que seas feliz con soul..._

_te quiere... Death The Kid_

puse de nuevo el cheque en el sobre dorado y fui a la sala de estar , y puse el sobre dorado al lado de mi libro , luego fui de nuevo a la habitación a ver la nota que estaba en el escritorio , la tome y empece a leer...

**_Nota:_**

_Hola maka , bueno , espero que te aya gustado mi regalo , bueno a hora vas a estar en el pasillo afuera de la habitacion 8° , y escucharas unas notas de piano , escucharas y caminaras asía ellas y te encontraras con tu sorpresa..._

_te quiere...Death The kid_

luego , fui al pasillo y escuche atentamente las notas del piano , las seguí y fui a una pasillo oscuro , me acerque mas así el , por que las notas se asían mas fuertes en cada acercamiento que asía , y luego vi un piano blanco y vi a soul que estaba tocando , me acerque mas asía el y me senté al lado de soul...

soul: hola maka...-dijo dedicándome una sonrisa

maka: hola soul...-dije devolviendo le la sonrisa

soul: Feliz Cumpleaños maka...-dijo dándome un abrazo

maka: gracias soul...-dije correspondiendo le el abrazo

luego nos separamos y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y el puso su mano en mi mentón y me planto un beso tierno y dulce a mi parecer , le correspondí de inmediato , estuvimos unos minutos así y luego nos separamos lentamente , y el me dijo...

soul: quieres que te de mi 2° regalo?-dijo sonriéndome

maka: esta bien...-dije devolviendo le la sonrisa

soul: bueno , esta melodía , la hice especialmente para ti...

maka: jejejeje :3 gracias

soul sonrió y empeso a tocar , el en esa melodía traspaso , amor , pasión , tranquilidad y mas bien fue una melodía dulce y muy tierna , cuando termino de tocar , yo lo abrace y el me correspondió el abraso y le dije en el oído...

maka: te amo , soul...

soul: yo igual te amo , maka

maka se separo lentamente de soul , quedando de frente a soul , soul se paro y le dio la mano a maka para que se parara, en eso entraron todos los chicos: liz , patty , kid , tsubaki y black star , soul miro a maka quien esta abrazo a cada uno , agradeciendo a todos por los regalos y luego soul la llamo...

soul: maka , quieres que te muestre tu 3° regalo?

maka se acerco a soul y le dijo...

maka: esta bien...

soul se acerco mas a maka y le dijo...

maka , tu eres todo para mi , puedo hasta perder mi vida y protegerte , te amo demasiado y quiero que estés con migo para siempre...

maka sonrió al escuchar tal hermosas palabras de su "novio"...

soul se agacho tomo la mano de maka y le dijo...

soul: Maka Albarn , quieres ser mi esposa? , abriendo una caja roja , y al abrirla , se dejo ver un anillo con un diamante verde...

maka no pudo aguantarse las lagrimas de sus ojos y evitar sonreír , estaba muy contenta y emocionada , maka lo abraso y le dijo...

maka: si , si quiero ser tu esposa!...

soul sonrió y le puso el anillo a maka , se puso a la altura de maka y sonrió al ver los ojos de maka cristalinos , maka se abraso de soul y le planto un tierno y apasionado beso , que soul sin duda correspondió..., los chicos aplaudían menos liz que estaba llorando que alegría...

soul se separo lentamente de maka y le dijo...

soul: te amo maka

maka: te amo soul

_y se besaron tierna mente y a la ves "mas apasionadamente" , abrasados y felices..._

_**((General Pov))**_

Para ser una historia larga corta

maka , fue dama de honor en la boda de tsubaki , y a los meses después nació "Blue star" , maka se caso unas semanas después de la boda de tsubaki y black star , y en su luna de miel , soul y maka no perdieron el tiempo y perdieron ambos su "V-I-R-G-I-N-I-D-A-D" en una isla de soul llamada "Familia Evans Albarn" , a las semanas después maka y soul se enteraron que vana ser padres y soul mas que nada estaba muy feliz gritando "VOY A SER PADREE" , a los 9 meses nació su primera hija sam quien es el clon de soul , luego nació su segundo hijo Nick quien tiene rasgos de soul y rasgos de maka y luego su 3° hija rosette quien es idéntica a maka

nick y sam son guadañas y rosette en un técnico de guadañas! jejejeeje! :3

* * *

Bueno , espero que les aya gustado , ahora subiré Pocky y luego , seguiré subiendo , a ver que se me ocurre! , ustedes me dicen si quieren lemon o no... adios!


End file.
